A Honeymoon of Change
by JustSomeIdeas
Summary: A different take on Breaking Dawn. What is Bella was changed just days into her island honeymoon? How will Edward react? What will happen to Bella? Sorry not the best summary. This story is from Edward's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's not:**

**Everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own anything Twilight related. I just wrote this for my own enjoyment and thought somebody else might enjoy it too.**

**This is my first Fan Fiction. If you like it please let me know, it will encourage me to write more. If you don't, please don't be too hard on me.**

Forward:

A different take on the first part of Breaking Dawn. What happened if Bella never got pregnant? What if she was "changed" while on her island honeymoon? The following story is form Edward's point of view.

This story begins during Edward and Bella's honeymoon.

Edward and Bella have already made love for the first time. Now, three days after that encounter, Edward is still unable to forgive himself for the physical pain he believes he has caused his fragile Bella. Bella on the other hand wants nothing more than for him to believe her when she says that she felt no pain and to once again be together as husband and wife. Bella insists that it was one of the "happiest moments of her life." That being Edward's wife, being with him, makes her complete. Edward is unwilling to listen.

The newly married couple has spent little time together over the last three days.

Chapter 1

Sitting on the overstuffed couch with my head in my hands I can hear Bella turning on the kitchen faucet. The pipes let out a slight moan before the water rushes out and splashes against the sink basin. There Bella stands slowly washing the dish she just used for dinner. Methodically, she moves the sponge in circles around the plate. My sensitive vampire ears pickup no other sound of movement. I casually look over my shoulder to see Bella staring out the wide kitchen window. Her face void of emotion. The dish cradled in her hand spotless. All the water has drained from the sponge she clutches, and yet Bella's dainty hand continues to orbit the plate. It is if she is in a trance. Now more than ever I wish I knew what she was thinking.

Here I sat silently, head in my hands, as Bella ate her dinner. And now I continue to sit, a statue of pain, a statue of agony. How could I have given in? How could I have been so careless? To cause her such pain, if only for my pleasure. How could I have done that to her? I professed to love her, to keep her safe and all I have done is hurt her. She keeps trying to tell me otherwise, but I know that she is just trying to protect me. God only knows why. Our making love was a mistake.

Before that night I would have sat across from my love while she ate. Laughing at the look she always gives me when I stare too long while she is chewing. Using those moments while her mouth is full to tease her. Sick as it may be, I always love watching her cheeks turn crimson with embarrassment. A visualization of the forbidden blood that flows in her very human body. I had always insisted on accompanying Bella while she ate. I never wanted her to feel alone. But Now, things have changed. How can I be in the same room as her? Such an angel. Me, a constant reminder of the mistake she made. The monster she married.

My throat begins to burn. _My_ reminder, if the bruises covering her delicate body weren't enough, of the monster that I am. That I always will be. How will I be able to face her for the rest of her life? I feel so ashamed. My brain told it would be the wrong thing to do, but I foolishly listened to our combined hearts. What should I do? What can I do? The burn swells in my throat again and I know that I can't ignore it any longer. I need to hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**To my one reviewer. Thank you so much for your wonderful review. I couldn't have asked for kinder words.**

Chapter 2:

"I'm going out to hunt." I quietly say as I reach for the door. Bella doesn't say anything. Still washing that plate. Still in her trance. Slowly I turn the handle, ready to take my leave. Walking through the door I feel the warm sand give slightly under the weight of my feet. For a moment I wish it was quicksand. That the earth before our honeymoon suite would give way and consume me entirely. Then Bella would be free of me. I would no longer be the cause of Bella's pain. But alas, I know this will not happen. Only wishful thinking.

I stop for a moment and breathe in the night. It is a typical, warm, tropical night. I can taste the salt that hangs in the air. I also can smell a flock of birds nesting to the east. The smell reminds me of my purpose. I am thirsty. While a small flock of birds will not quench my thirst I know it curb it. Again, I fill my lungs with the tropical air. It looks like the birds are the largest game on the menu tonight. Rather than taking off at my usual vampire speed I walk slowly towards the grove of palm trees. My prey lay sleeping, I have no fear of waking them. All the while I am thing of my precious Bella. She is my life. I must figure out a way to make us work. Maybe Carlisle will have an answer when we return home. In my distraction I almost trip over a large piece of beached driftwood. I can empathize with it. There it lay twisted and broken. Twisted and broken like my soul, if I had one. Taking solace in it's appearance I kneel down and sit on the weathered old branch.

I forget my hunger as I stare at the waves crashing on the beach. Like the beginning of a new day they keep coming. They remind me that in the end tomorrow will always come. We must, not I must find a way to right things. I promised my love that I would never leave her again. I know how much pain that action caused us both the first time. I silently make a vow to myself, while I will not leave, I will never hurt her again.

Just then I hear the sound of footsteps consciously nearing me. The wind picks up and I can smell the sweet perfume that is Bella. Her steps are light, almost unauditable against the warm white sand. The waves helping hide her aproach. If only I knew what she was thinking. I would know what to do next. Is she afraid of me? What could she be doing out here? Did she decide to go for a walk not expecting to find me on this branch? I strain my ears for a clue as to her next move. As to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

Chapter 3:

There Bella stood. Her features softly illuminated in the moonlight. She was like a vision. No, more than a vision, a goddess, standing before me. A goddess draped in deep blue lace. The ensemble was obviously something of my sister Alice's choosing. The outfit an attempt to entice me. As if Bella alone wasn't enough, as if she needed any help. The thought of Alice fluttering through a lingerer store in Paris looking for things that I might like filled my head. She would be commanding the sales staff in prefect french as they trip over themselves trying to accommodate this obviously important customer. Alice enjoying every second. Even though we are not related by blood, and she is Bella's best friend, the thought of _my_ sister doing this disturbed my old fashioned sensibilities. I looked away from Bella to the white sand below, shaking my head from side to side in an attempt to dislodge the image from my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella fall to her knees. Before I could say a word, "you don't love me. You don't want me," Bella cried. "How could you think..." My voice stopped short. Her red rimmed eyes looked up at me with astonishment. Maybe even a hint of vexation. "You can't even look at me." She whispered. She sound tired, worn down. "What? I... oh no you thought?" I smiled. A smile she has always said she can't stay mad at. She had misconstrued my actions. My love thought I was looking away from her. Shaking my head at her. Rejecting her. Who could reject such a vision of perfection? I had just sworn to never hurt her again and of course I managed to do so in less than ten minuets.

In a flash I was on my knees. I quickly wrapped my arms around Bella's body. She was trembling and I could feel her warm tears on my cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I professed, but she didn't or wouldn't hear me. I knew that I had to act. I had to change this downward spiral of hurt and rejection we were sliding down. Actions speak louder than words. That old adage came to mind. Now I was going to test that statement. In that moment I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

I started kissing her gently, sweetly at first. "Oh Edward." She moaned. There in the moonlight we continued to kiss. All the tension and worry of the last few days began to melt away. The passion in our hearts growing. Bella intertwined her hands in my hair, pulling me to her. Her grip on me was stronger than it had ever been. And I allowed it. In fact, it spurred me on. I wrapped one arm around Bella's slender torso. The other I used to explore her body. Oh, how I have missed the feel of her skin. What had only been three days felt like an eternity. My lips moved from that of my love's to her neck. I kissed her neck allowing my mouth to trace her collarbone under her soft skin. I could feel her pulse quicken. Bella's body arched even harder into mine filling any gaps that still existed between the two of us. I inhaled deeply. Her scent was intoxicating. Suddenly, the sweetness of her scent traveled down my throat igniting the fire of my thirst. I never wanted anything more in my life then I wanted Bella in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

Chapter 4:

The smell, the closeness of our bodies, all of it was too much for me. My vampire urges took me over. They possessed me. I was no longer Edward Cullen, gentle, proper, vegetarian. I was Edward, thirsty vampire. Suddenly my mouth closed over the nape of Bella's neck. The feeble human skin was no match form my razor sharp teeth. Teeth doing what they were designed to do. What I was designed to do. Feed on the weak, on the human. Before I could realize what I was doing, my teeth penetrated Bella's tender skin. I could feel my mouth fill with her warm succulent blood. Blood more delectable than any other I have tasted in my almost one hundred years of existence. The feeding on her felt right. Reason escaped me. In my mind she was no longer Bella, just prey. I swallowed quickly. Eager to devour another mouthful. I couldn't get enough. My body seemed electrified by her essence. I continued to drink her sweet nectar.

Nourished and revitalized the craze of feeding began to subside slightly. Savoring the nectar, my consumption slowed. My feeding was more like sampling a fine wine now. I rolled the blood around in my mouth allowing it to coat all my taste buds. Enjoying the various subtleties therein. Unlike wine, I dare not waste a drop by spitting it out. This was more delectable and rare than any vintage ever created. I could not waste a drop. It was then that I realized what I was doing. This no longer being the passionate embrace of two lovers. This, Bella, by no means being prey. This is my love, my wife, my life. Bella's hands no longer held me to her. Instead they lay limp by her sides. Her body lifeless in my ridged arms.

"Bella!" I frantically screamed.

No answer. All the self control I had exhibited over the past couple years gone in one moment. I was a monster. Only a monster could destroy the way I just had. Wost of all, I had enjoyed it. Savoring every drop. I knew I had to do something. Carlisle had guided me through saving Bella when she was bitten by James in Arizona. I know what I have to do. I have to remove the venom from her body before it is too late. How had I blocked the taste from my memory? Such an amazing... "NO," I screamed out loud trying to stop my thoughts.

"Control yourself." I ordered.

After what had just happened, what I am thinking now, I know I don't posses the will power to save her. If anything I will only destroy her completely. My only choice, aid Bella in becoming one of us. A vampire.

**Sorry, I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but I have run out of time. It has been a long day. **

**If you like what you read please let me know. It inspires me to continue writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

Chapter 5

I can almost hear Carlisle's voice urging me to get Bella into the house. I half turned in the hopes of seeing him behind me. Unfortunately, he is nowhere to be found. Abruptly, I am griped by the fact that here on the island we are utterly alone. I am completely terrified. Like a boy afraid of the monsters under his bed, I needed my adopted father. Carlisle would know what to do. He knows what to do. If only I had stayed with him during the transformations of Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Then, I would be better prepared for this moment. I never stayed. Though I empathized with what they were going through, I could never bring myself to be in attendance for the transformation. I knew if I remained it would only bring back memories too painful for me to relive again. In an attempt to keep Carlisle from thinking me weak, I had always insisted that I didn't want to be in the way. That he could better care for our newest member of the family if I was away. Oh how I wish I had faced my fears and stayed. If not for myself, then for my love that lay cradled in my arms.

"Get Bella inside!" I hear again. This time Carlisle's voice is louder. More insistent. He is right. Or rather the allusion of him in my head is. Maybe my subconscious knows that I am not strong enough to do this on my own. That is why I keep hearing my mentor. Whatever the reason I am great full for the guidance. "Edward, you need to get Bella inside." The voice commands again. And the voice is right, I can take better care of her once inside. Or at least I can attempt to make her more comfortable. In one quick movement I am on my feet holding Bella firmly against my hard cold chest. Her body is still warm. Technically still human. Still the Bella I know. I close my eyes in concentration, an attempt to permanently etch the sensation of our bodies pressed together into my memory. I take one last deep breath, I want to remember her unique scent too. "Edward." Carlisle reminding me not to linger. With that, I open my eyes and take a step towards the house. As we near the door I can hear my cell phone buzzing on the kitchen counter. Funny that my vampire hearing hadn't noticed it on the beach. Though I guess I was otherwise distracted. The sound of the phone's vibration against the tile seems both angry and urgent. Only seconds after the buzzing stops it begins again. Alice must have seen what I had done. By now she has most likely told the family and one if not all are currently calling. I enter the house, ignoring the frantic vibration in a hurry to get Bella to our bed.

As I lay her down a small gasp of pain escapes from her lips. It occurs to me that this is the first sound she has made. Strange. I have been told that it is not uncommon for those going through the change to continuously wail in pain. We all have explained the feeling as being consumed by flames. Bella lets out another whimper. Even though my heart is already stone, it aches seeing my love in pain. I must do everything in my power to help her. To ease her pain. Like it was yesterday, I can remember the feeling of my own transformation. The feeling of flames consuming my body as it slowly turned to stone and ice. Here she lay shuttering in pain. "I love you." I whisper. "I'm sorry. I never meant to do this to you. Hold on. It will all be over soon."

Suddenly I realize that the buzzing has stopped. As much as it pains me, I leave Bella's side, dashing to retrieve the phone. I know that I must speak to Carlile. He will tell me what to do from here. Unfortunately, I am too late. The continuous calls from my family have worn down the battery. Why had I not just answered the phone when I first heard it ring? I had thought us alone before but now we truly are. Possibly stuck in our own private world for a year. Maybe more. For Bella will be in no state to travel. Certainly not by plane. Maybe if we are lucky she will be able to go without feeding long enough for an ocean voyage, but that could take the better part of a year. I head back upstairs to sit vigil next to Bella.

I begin thinking about what I should tell Bella. For she already knows so much about our kind. I try to think about the frame of mind she will be in. Hunger or rather thirst is the driving force all vampires are governed by their first year. The need to satisfy the urge is so strong that for many it is all consuming. For a lucky few the urge is more manageable. But for most, the first year is a loss. Three hundred and sixty five days encompassed by two actions feed and a paranoid drive to keep ones self alive. I remember my own newborn existence. I would categorize it as the darkest year of my life. Carlisle was always patient with me. He worked had to keep me from the human population. Encouraging me to partake in his "vegetarian" lifestyle. I desperately tried to head Carlisle's teachings, fight my urge to kill. Kill humans that is. Here on the island, far from any humans, I will be able to do the same for Bella. At least we have that going for us. Newborn vampires have notoriously veracious appetites. My only hope is that there is enough prey on the island to sustain the two of us. I had always wondered why Carlisle and Esme ventured here alone. Previously, I had believed it was to getaway from the "children," most likely that was part of it, but having experienced this place I now know that this paradise could never sustain Emmett's appetite, let alone our entire clan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

mscullens10159: I had only planed on writing this story form Edward's pov, but who know, maybe when it is all said and done I will go back and rewrite my entire story from Bella's pov. Thank you for the idea.

Also, thank you to all my reviewers for your continued support.

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6:

I continue to sit, watching, waiting. It has been two and a half days since I lost all control and bit Bella, ending her human life. Every time she makes a sound, my body stiffens in the knowledge that this was all my doing. I am the cause of her agony. She looks so helpless laying curled up on the bed. If I could absorb her pain I would. Oh how is wish Jasper was here to send her soothing vibrations. Anything to lessen her hurt. I want nothing more than for her pain to end, but I also worry what that end will bring. Much of our human memory is gone after the change is complete. I worry about what she will remember, and consequently who those memories will make be. I worry about Bella not trusting me, not that I can blame her after what I did. I worry that she will be so angry that she will not except my help. I worry that my momentary lapse in judgment may lead to the destruction of us both. Whatever our fate, there is no going back now. Every time she winces, I verbally keep reminding us both that it will be over soon.

Dawn breaks across the sky. A new day. Or rather, for our kind, another sunrise in a continuous day. Pushing it's way through the sheer curtains, light begins to fill the room. Everything is a bright white. Not your typical setting for this real horror movie playing out. My body glistens in the new morning sun, so does Bella's. In the dark of the night, I had not noticed her features changing. I reach out for her, touching her left hand with mine. Our rings make a small click as they meet. No more do I feel the soft, warm, and inviting flesh that I had loved so. She is now cold like me. Her face more angular than before. Her once soft and supple body now hard as stone. While she is beautiful it is a different kind of beauty.

Softly Bella's porcelain eyes lids begin to flutter, like the wing of a butterfly on a warm summer day.

"Bella." I say in my usual tone.

Bella winces at the sound of my voice withdrawing her hand from mine. What else could I have expected? She may not want to talk to me, but I know I have to help her. I must rectify what I have done.

"Bella." I pause momentarily before adding "My love."

Again she winces. Only this time she brings her hands to her head using them to cover her ears. Of course, I forgot how strange the heightened senses all vampires possess can be at first.

"Bella." This time I whisper.

Her head turns in my direction. Slowly she attempts opening her eyes.

"Hold on." I say remembering to whisper. "Let me find something to cover the windows." In a flash I retreat into the bedroom across the hall returning with a comforter. I hang the heavy blanket as best I can over the windows. Light still manages to peak through the corners, but I am confident that the amount is negligible.

"Bella, try opening your eyes again my love."

Bella's eyes begin to open. They are a deep crimson. A stark contrast to the white that had just surrounds us. She must be wild with thirst. Yet wild doesn't describe the look I see in her eyes. No, not wild. The look that I see is something altogether different. Bella's eyes are filled with fear. Cautious not to make any sudden moves, I watch as the emotion in her eyes change from fear to puzzlement.

"Bella." I whisper again and she slowly tilts her head even closer to me.

"It's me, Edward." I continued softly. "Are you okay? It's all over. Bella please... say something."

"Edward?" Her voice is both hoarse and musical all that the same time. The new sound obviously bewilders her.

"Oh, Bella." I gingerly exclaim as I take her hands into mine.

She is now siting. Our eyes meet holding each others gaze. Their is still love therein.

"The pain." she mutters. Or what passes as muttering for a vampire.

"I know, I'm sorry. I will spend the rest of my life apologizing if that what it takes." I profess.

"Edward, what happened?"

She is desperate for answers. I can't bring myself to say aloud what I did. I open my mouth, trying to force out an explanation. It is as if my voice has been stolen. I try again, still nothing. Then I hear her sing, "Am I? Am I one of you?"

"Yes Bella, I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen." Deeply I inhale, "Yes. Yes you are a ... Vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

Bell seemed surprised she was actually a vampire. While, yes I was vehemently opposed to the idea, what did she think? Did she think I would let her die? Or maybe she thought I had saved her as I had before? I looked up, hoping her expression held the answer. She was no longer looking at me. She was examining her hand in wonder. I moved from her to the window.

"If you think you are ready I will remove the covering from the window so that you may have the full effect?"

"I think so." She said. Only, the tone in her voice was more convincing than her words.

I began removing the thick bedspread. I started at the far corner in an attempt at easing the transition. Attempt is the operative word, for no sooner had I grabbed hold of the tapestry it came crashing down to the flood. The room was again filled with light. Our bodies aglow. A gasp of surprise came form Bella. I assumed it was the commotion or the unfamiliar sight of her own body sparkling in the sunlight that led to her utterance, but when I turned around I was astonished to see she had a sheet pulled over her. Tightly clutching it just under her neck. As much as I tried, I was unable to stifle my laughter. After all that had transpired the last few days she was worried about her, her modesty. Yes, she was still my Bella.

"Oh darling." I managed to say between laughs.

Bella did not seem to find the situation humorous. A low growl began to emanate from her.

"Really Bella, it is quite funny if you think about it." She apparently was not going to think about it. In fact the growl was beginning to grow louder.

"Bella, it's just after all that has happened the thing that you are most concerned with is being in a negligee in front of your husband. A negligee that you yourself put on." This apparently was not the right thing to say. Bella was now in a low crouching position.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I in no way meant to offend you." I forgot how touchy newborn vampires could be.

"You are a vision of beauty." While this is true, I was hoping that her sense of vanity was also overactive. If so this may appease her.

Again I was wrong. Bella's anger had grown. In the blink of an eye she was soaring through the air. She landed on me hard. Not being able to read her mind I had had no idea that attack was coming. Bella continued to swing at me. It was like fighting Emmett. There was no planing behind her actions only brute force. I know I am incapable of overpowering a newborn, but maybe I can out wit one.

I try to get my arms around my angry wife. Maybe the combination of that and me telling her just how much she means to me will calm her. I position myself so that I am standing up straight. I use my added height to gain some leverage and I am able to wrap my army around Bella's upper torso.

I love you, I swear I wasn't laughing at you," I breathlessly say.

"No, than who were you laughing at? Or were you laughing with me?"

"Ouch," I exclaim as Bella swirly around pinning me between the wall and her firm body.

There must be another way to distract her from her rage. She is a newborn fixated on an act. It then dawns on me that she is a newborn, a newborn who has yet to drink.

"Bella my love..."

"Don't call me that," she interrupt.

"Bella I just thought.."

"You just thought what?" Interrupting again.

"I thought that you might be hungry."

All of a sudden, the attack stops. Bella is no longer couching. In stead she is reaching for her neck. The diversion worked.

"Bella, you mush be parched. Why don't we go outside and hunt."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8

I know a negligee is certainly not hunting attire, but after Bella's overreaction a moment ago I can not decide if it would be best to mention this to her or allow her to go out as she is. This decision to re-alert Bella to her state of undress weighs heavy on me. In fact, it is a harder one to make than when I decided to go to the Voltaire to ask them to help me die. It seems like what ever my decision, she may be angry with me. I hope reminding her to change is the right one.

Gently I clear my throat. "Um Bella... You may wish to change into something more conductive to hunting before we leave." I brace myself for the possible scuffle to follow. Thankfully the scuffle never comes, rather Bella smiles sweetly at me.

"Thank you for reminding me. You never did let me go with you. What should I wear?" Her new voice is light and musical.

I can't help but think of Alice. This would be her dream. Bella actually welcoming some form of fashion advice. Albeit, the fashion is for hunting, yet I know it would make Alice happy. I have to remember to tell this story to my sister. She will be sorry she missed it. On second thought, maybe I shouldn't. For if Alice had her way, our entire clan would have matching hunting uniforms. They would all be vary fashionable, and updated regularly. How I hope this thought hasn't turned into a vision for her.

"Edward did you hear me?" A slightly impatient Bella says.

"Oh sorry dear, I was just thinking how much Alice would love to be here to dress you for your first hunt. Just wear something comfortable. Something you can move in." I say.

Bella smiles at the mention of Alice's name then trots over to the closet. She studies the items hanging in front of her, eventually deciding on a light blue tank top and khaki shots. I too should change out of the clothing I have been wearing for several days. I reach into the dressed beside me and remove a green lightweight cotton shirt and khakis as well.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some privacy to change. I will be downstairs also changing. Just come down when you are ready."

"Privacy? You're my husband right?"

"Yes..." I answer a little cautiously.

"Then why would you need to leave?"

It is all I can do to keep my emotions from showing on my face. These mood swings are going to take some getting use to. Hopefully, she wont be like this her entire first year. "No reason dear." I say with a forced smile. "I want to check on something." Ya, I like my sanity. "Please just meet me downstairs when you are done." Before she can answer I am down the stairs.

Human Bella always was careful walking downstairs, not vampire Bella. Vampire Bella seems to float down them effortlessly. Almost like a well trained dancer. No, better. In a flash she is beside me.

"Shall we hunt?" I say.

"If it will stop this burning in my throat then the sooner the better. Wait, but how will I know what to do?"

I can't help but smile. Smile, not laugh. "Dear, just watch me and mimic what I do."

Bella exits behind me. I stop for a moment and inhale deeply. "Do you smell that?" I ask.

"I think so. I smell something sweet and light." Bella looks unsure, but she continues. "And there, past those trees, I think there is something not as sweet but it smells bigger if that is possible. Is it?"

"Yes, very impressive. Now remember, watch what I do. I will bring the prey back to you so that you may drink before you try for yourself. I'm sure that you must be very hungry." I dash off in the direction of the lighter, sweeter smell. Most likely a large rodent of some sort. As I near the animal, yes a large rodent, I feel a sudden gust of wind and see a quick flash of light. I stop abruptly to see Bella has beaten me to the animal and is already feeding.

"I'm sorry," she says, after she has drained the animal of it's blood, blood that is now dripping from the corner of her mouth. "I was just so thirsty. I don't know what came over me."

Wow, her instincts are good I thought to myself. "That's okay. It is important you build your strength." Though if she gets much stronger, I may be seriously injured if she gets upset again.

"Why don't we continue hunting." I suggest. "Build up or strengths."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**Sorry, it took me so long to write this chapter. As to how many chapters I'm not sure. I plan on doing one or two more on the island.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9

Our thirst satisfied, Bella and I made our way back to what may be our for home for some time.

"Does everything feel this different?" Bella inquired.

"I'm not quite sure what you are asking." I replied.

"You know, everything. The sun is brighter, the sand warmer, and sounds, it's like everything is happening right next to me."

"In all honesty, my pre vampire memory when it comes to my senses is a bit fuzzy. For instance, I remember my mother making a chocolate cake for my birthday, and yet no matter how hard I try I can not conger up the memory of it's taste." My words were slow as I fixated on the memory. "If it is any constellation, I do remember my first few days as a newborn. I remember that the world seemed more, even with all the voices bouncing around in my head."

"It does seem different to me."

To my surprise, Bella reached out taking my hand in hers. Her cold hard fingers were different than the warm and soft human ones I had once held. Still I reveled in this show of affection. Oh how I urn to be close to my wife.

Bella stopped me, a little too forcefully, from entering the door. "You know," she mused, I can't remember if you ever carried me over the threshold."

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I did, but if you like I will gladly do it again."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her and carried her over the threshold. I took a few steps inside then leaned forward to put her down. Bella's arms remained locked around my neck.

I can't begin to express the immense joy I was feeling. Not only was Bella my wife, but she remembered that she is and she apparently still wants to be. I decided to risk it, the close proximity too tempting, I leaned in to kiss my wife. Bella's grip began to tighten around my neck once again as she kissed me back. She is kissing me back! Our hands move over each other's body. Her touch feels so different than before. Though different, the feel is exhilarating. I can only imagine how the differences feel to her. I don't want to stop. I want events to continue down the track they are going. Effortlessly, I lift Bella into my arms and carry her up the stairs.

Here we stand at the foot of the bed.

"Well Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"I have fulfilled my duty as your new husband in caring you over the threshold. I have also attested to my desire with a kiss."

"I believe Mr. Cullen, you could call that more than _just_ a kiss." She said with coy smile.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Do you think there may be something else you might enjoy?" To my surprise, using her newborn strength, Bella pushed me on to the bed with such force that the bed frame let out a very loud crack.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked obviously worried. She started to lean over me to see if she had caused me any damage. I reached out pulling her body to mine and rolling on top of her. "Never Better." I answered with a coy smile of my own.

"Well in that case Mr. Cullen, what do you say we..." Something inside me couldn't wait for her to finish, I began kissing my love again.

Things are so different now, and on so many levels. For one, we are now the same temperature. Our first night together, our only night together, I could distinctly feel the separation of our two forms. No matter how close we have held each other in the past, we couldn't seem to break through that separation. Now, our bodies intertwined feel like one. I am unable to tell where my body stops and Bella's begins. For another, I don't have to worry about holding back , I will now be able to love my wife with necklace abandon. Seeing as it is only two o'clock in the afternoon, I intend to fully make the most of our first night together as vampire husband and wife.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10:

And thus is how are days continued. At first light I accompany Bella as she satisfies her monumental apatite. As for myself, I am only hunting every three days in fear of us decimating our food source before Bella is ready to leave our peaceful island. Something that is a constant worry for me. Once her apatite is fully satisfied, we enjoy the warm sunlight on our bodies as we walk back to our temporary home. A luxury not available to us back in Forks, or anywhere else with a human population for that matter. I can not remember the last time I spent so much time outdoors without worrying about being seen by others not of my kind. I find the experience utterly relaxing. Bella seems to have picked up on my relaxed nature and her newborn "angst" has also appeared to bend. It has become our little ritual for me to carry Bella over the threshold every time we reenter our abode. If I were a mer mortal I may have already tired of the action, but seeing as I am not, seeing as my back will always be strong, my arms never weak, I revel in the happiness it seems to bring my new bride. In a flash we are up the stairs and out of our close. Spending much of the daylight ours naked in each others arms.

The moments in between have been spent answering Bella's many questions. They run the gambit from personal things like who she was, is, and will be, to more mundane topics like those we covered in school. She appears determined not to forget her past. One day she lay fixated on an image in her head until she finally linked a name to it. When she asked "who is Charlie," I explained that Charlie was or rather is her father. She was mortified at the fact that she had forgotten her own father. I explained that our previous memories are much like swiss cheese. Some wholes are bigger than others. The memories that are now these wholes are in many cases lost for good.

"Emmett's brain is full of these wholes," I explained. This brought on a few chuckles.

"But how come I can remember all of you and not my own dad?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't have the answer. Maybe it is your brains way of protecting you. Maybe you remember the vampires in your life because then you know which of us are safe, not a threat. I wish I had a better answer for you. For the time being you will have to settle for hypothesizes."

"Edward, I just don't like not knowing."

"I know darling, I know. Speaking of Charlie, you can't tell him what you have become, what do you want to tell him? If anything at all."

"Edward, I think he will notice the changes."

"Bella, I didn't mean that. What I meant was do you want him to know that you are 'alive,' so to speak?"

"What? I... I don't know. What do you think?"

"I in no way meant to bring this up prematurely, maybe it would be best if we table this discussion for Carliles."

"Ok." She answered a little glum.

I decided to change the subject, test what I hope to be a rather large whole.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember a boy (for he is nothing more than a mere boy, okay maybe a ware boy, but a boy none the less,) named Jacob?" Her eyes looked off to one side. Searching hard for some memory to go with the name.

"I think I remember having a friend by that name when I was a kid. Ya, why would you bring up somebody from so... long ago?"

"No other memory, nothing more recent?"

"Why? Is he important?" Here voice somewhat worried, as if she forgot another important family member.

"No, if you don't remember him than it's not important." I could not keep the smile off my face. The smile seems to be reassuring to Bella.

"I have another idea why don't we go out for a walk."

I, in a pair of very European red swim shorts, and Bella in a retro medium blue bathing suit we decided to go for a swim. I reall can see why this place is so special to Esme. The water is so clear I can see the glowing effects of the setting sun radiating off of Bella's shimmering body. The sea is a rainbow of color. Pink, Orange, and Purple, can be seen all around. The volominous clouds being mirriored in the water. Never in all my life could I imagine the magic that I have experienced on this island, not to mention over the last year. I wade over to the shallower water where Bella stands. Water is still rolling off her body, an indication that she had only recently moved to the lower area. Our eyes lock, and without feeling myself move, the gap between us closes. We pressed our lips together and I can taste the sweetness of her lips despite the salty sea water. She wraps her lags around me and I carry her to the shore. Like Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr in the iconic seen in _From Here to Eternity_, we make love on the beach with the waves gently lapping over our feet and legs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

I didn't want to include and actual date in the story because I don't want to complicate things with holidays and what not. If you enjoy what you read please let me know, share it with your friends.

* * *

Chapter 11:

It occurred to me one morning as we were walking along the beach that I have no clue what day it is. Not just skipping a day or two, like when you write a check and the person behind the checkout counter tells you it is the 15th not the 11th, but how long have we been here? I know we had been here for four days before I changed Bella, but how long has it been since then. Weeks, months? I stopped in my tracks. I tried to think of how many sunrises we have seen, but they all seemed to blur together in a haze of warm color. With my cell phone dead we had no way of knowing where time stood. Bella appears to be doing better every day. She doesn't act like a typical newborn, in fact if I didn't know any better I would say she was at least ten months old, maybe even a year. No, it can't be. Have we been here that long? No. My thoughts were then interrupted by the gentle touch of my wife's hand on my shoulder.

"Edward?" Her voice soft, concerned.

"Bella, I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you concern. I was just trying to remember what day it is."

"Oh." She said her voice still soft. Her had slowly slid from my shoulder and was now resting by her side. "Why does that matter?" she continued.

"What it matters is we can't stay here forever."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Bella's eyes began to darken as the anger rose within her.

"Are you tired of me already?" The words spat out of her mouth, dripping with venom. I reached for her hand only for her to pull it back further away from me.

"Can't stand to be alone with me anymore. You created me, turned me in to this." She waved over her body with the hand I had tried to hold. "And now what? You can't wait to be rid of me." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"No Bella that is not it at all. You've got it all wrong. I..."

"Do I? Do I have it all wrong? Tell me what do I have wrong?"

"Well for starters." Her accusations hurt. I was now yelling back. "I love you. Yes, I turned you into what you are now. I have apologized for that. If there had been a way for us to spend eternity together without me changing you, maybe I would have been stronger, but I wasn't. In no way do I wish to be rid of you, even with how you are acting now. I only realized that I had no clue how long we have been here, I'm being practical we can't stay here forever. Our families must be besides themselves with worry. While Alice has most likely had visions and know we are still alive it is not the same." I took a deep breath. Yelling at Bella is not something I am accustom to. Immediately, I felt ashamed for doing so. Taking another deep breath I steadied my voice. "I am sorry for yelling at you. It is just that we need to find out how long you have been a vampire. We need to find a way to return home."

Bella was no longer looking at me. She was looking down at her feet as she moved them nervously.

"Bella, do you understand what I am saying?" I reached out and took her hand. This time she didn't shrink back.

"I love you Isabella Cullen, do not ever forget that."

Her eyes met mine. "I love you too. I was just afraid that you were unhappy with the person I have become. If you leave me, I will have nobody."

I took my wife into my arms, gently stroking her hair. It was warm from the mid morning sun. The warmth enhance her sweet smell. I inhaled filling my lungs. "That will never happen." The words poured from my heart and out my lips so lightly I was unsure if she had heard them. I looked down to see her smiling up at me. She lifted herself up on the tips of her toes and kissed me.

Silently we continued our walk along the beach, our arms wrapped around the others torso. Bella was the first to break the silence. "Edward?"

"Yes my love."

"I think I saw an emergency radio in the closet while I was unpacking. You know, when we first arrived." It was obvious that she didn't want to leave the safety of the island but in admitting what she had found she was also admitting that I was right. It was nearing time for us to leave.

"Now why had I not thought of that? Of course my father would be practical and have an emergency kit. What do you say we go see if the batteries still work?"

Sure enough, there is was. A black flashlight radio combination with a crank on the side.

"What do you say we give her a whirl and see day it is?" Bella's face was covered with worry. When she saw me looking at her she forced herself to smile. "Now Bella, you know this won't change a thing. I love you and look forward to spending the rest of eternity with you. The only difference between here or there is I will be occasionally sharing your attention with the other members of my family. I'm sorry, our family." She smiled back at me and nodded for me to continue. I gripped the handle firmly and began turning it. The flashlight light up and a melody in Spanish sounded from the speakers. I continued cranking the radio. Knowing Carlisle the radio was probably already tuned to the local station. With anticipation, we both sat on the floor waiting for the song to finish. After a few minuets an announcer with a strong accent stated the name of the song we had just listened to. He then continued on about the weather and some local gossip. It was like he knew we were listening and was going to make us sweat it out. Finally, he announced that in two days some sort of annual fair would be occurring.

"What is he saying?" Bella had taken French in high school.

"He said that the festival was in two days,and announced the date. We have been her for almost five months." I think we were both surprised at how much time had passed. I guess it's true what they say, "time passes when your're haveing fun."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**Chapter 12:**  
**

"Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?" I said as I kissed the top of Bella's head. We were enjoying a day in the sun. In fact, the last days we would spend basking in the sun's rays uninhibited. Our bodies aglow, we lay on the beach, the wave gently tickling our toes. Oh, how I could stay here forever, but the logical side of me tells me that can't be. I was hoping this would not come up again until after nightfall. Until we had to leave. All I want to do is enjoy this day, pretend that our eminent departure isn't so close.

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Cullen. You know exactly what I am talking about." Bella said rather matter of factley. She really is adorable when she gets frustrated like that. I leaned in a little closer, my right shoulder just barely touching hers.

"If the _what_ you are referring to is that of us leaving this island, then yes, yes Bella, I know _what _you are referring to. Yet some how that does not change the situation. We have been over this time and time again, we _need_ to leave. We _need_ to return home."

"We have all eternity to leave. All eternity to spend with your, oops... our family. What is another day, week, or even month?" She was now pleading with me. Pleading as if her life depended on it.

"And Bella my love, what's not to turn that month into two months, or three, or a year? We need to return to Forks. While I would love nothing more than to stay lost here with you for all eternity Forks is our home. I am sure that your father is worried about you. You may or may not remember, but he is a police officer. If Carlisle was unable to come up with a story as to why we have not returned home that he found believable then Charlie might be using his connections to find us. While he would never find us here, the family could be under suspicion. You know it's time."

"But..." Bella's voice began to waver. "But, what if I... what if I'm not ready?" I sat up and pulled Bella onto my lap, cradling her in my arms. Not being able to read Bella's mind I would use the pace of her heart and her breathing to gauge her emotions, but since her transformation I have to try harder to read her. My sister Rosalie is the only other vampire I knew, well knew of, before her change. The change seemed to put her already overinflated opinions of herself into overdrive, but not my Bella. One things for sure, becoming a vampire didn't increase Bella's confidence in herself. She was worried about her own self control.

"Bella you are ready." I insisted.

"No Edward I'm not. I haven't even seen a human, how do I know I won't kill the first one I see?"

"And how will you get over that here? Do you want me to sail on over to the closest island, kidnap one, then bring it back _here_ so we can see how you will react before we set sail?" She almost seemed to be pondering the idea.

"No Bella, we must leave. We have been over this before. We will set sail once it is dark. All you have to do is let me know when you think you might be getting thirst and I will head for the first available piece of shoreline. We will only hunt in the wee hours of the morning when there are the fewest number of people out. I will stay with you at all times. I will try to set a course so that the boat can continue on it's own while the sun is out while we remain bellow deck away from anybody who may see us. I have long sleeves and gloves just in case I have be out in the sun to alter our course. It should take about a week for us to get home to Forks depending on the winds." Bella was no longer looking at me, her eyes cast down to the sand. Cupping Bella's cheek in my hand I lifted her chin and our eyes met.

"Bella, I know that you are strong enough to do this. I have faith in you." She began to interrupt me, I lay one finger over her succulent lips stopping them just as they began to open.

"Now darling. Why don't we forget all about tonight and just enjoy the next four hours or so that we have left. You really are beautiful. Especially in that bikini." Saying the last part with a devilish grin. Using my hand that is still on her cheek I guided her face closer to mine, then I leaned forward myself and kissed my beautiful Bella.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I didn't really want to start anything else after their conversation.**

**Thanks everybody for reading.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes:

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13:**

The sky is ablaze in shades of orange and pink. Wispy, white, puffs, barely passable as clouds punctuated the shifts in color. It is like no sunset I have ever seen before. Truly a sight to behold. If I were a painter rather than a musician, I would be inspired to bring out my brushes here and now. Capture the image for all time. Without the ability I am registered to sit here for another minuet in an attempt to sear what may be the second most beautiful image into my mind. Maybe when we return home I will compose a song. Though I will be hard pressed to create a melody capable of doing nature's wonder justice.

Small foot steps approach me from behind. I turn to see the first most beautiful image approaching. How did I get so lucky? How could somebody so perfect in every way settle for being my wife.

"You know... we could stay." Her words soft, barely audit able. Well at least to human ears. I instantly feel guilty for denying Bella what I know she desperately wants. Knowing, that our departure is for the best does not seem to curb the guilt I feel.

"Bella, we're, that is the boat, she's already packed." Like this would stop her from wanting to stay.

"I know. You just looked so happy. I was hoping maybe you changed your mind."

I reached up, taking her strong yet dainty hand into my own. I tug gently on her hand guiding her down next to me on the soft, white, sand. We sit on the warm sand, continuing to watch the sun make it's decent. Not once do we speak. Just enjoy the beauty of mother nature in the presence of each other. It isn't until the colors are engulfed by the darkness of night that we finally rise. Stars begin twinkling overhead signaling that it is time for us to go. We could easily make it to the boat before either one of us would be done snapping our fingers, instead we linger then laggardly made our way to what is to be our new home for the next week.

I lift Bella onto the deck, where she takes a seat toward the back of the boat. I scurry about the boat readying everything for our departure. With a few more adjustments of the sail the boat begins to pull away from the dock. The wind is stronger tonight than most. Almost as if mother nature agrees it is time for us to be on our way. I look to my wife. She is watching as the only home we have known as husband and wife fades in the distance. I am no longer capable of seeing the island, yet Bella continues to stare in it's direction.

"Bella." I whisper.

"Shhh.." Also a whisper.

I stand over her in silence, waiting for her to make the next move.

"Sorry Edward. I just didn't want to miss the last glimpse of the island."

"No need to apologize my love. You could still see it from here?"

"Yes." She says shocked. "Couldn't you?"

"No. I lost sight of the island just before I said your name. I guess I need to get my eyes checked." I chuckled a little at the last part, in an attempt to break the tension. To think, a vampire going in for an eye exam.

"The stars are really amazing out here. That's another thing I will miss when we get back to Forks." I wish Bella would look at the positive side of all this.

"It is the smog and city lights that prevent the stars from shining as they do here. I can not wait to show you the stars in Alaska."

"Alaska! I thought we were sailing to Forks?" Bella was now on her feet staring at me.

"Our current course is set for Forks. I did not mean to startle you. What I meant was that you will love the stars in Alaska when we visit. And no, I have not made any plans for us to visit Alaska, but one day."

Bella's was off guard and I seized the opportunity to surprise her. In vampire speed I picked her up in my arms. I did not calculate that her reaction would be a defensive maneuver and quickly found myself flying in the air about to land head first into the ocean. In a matter of seconds, I found myself engulfed by the dark and salty water.

"Edward! Edward where are you?!?"

"I am right here love." I said as I pocked my head up out of the water.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

I cut Bella short. "No my darling. It is I who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to trigger a fight or flight response. I only thought I would be nice if I surprised you. Note taken, no more surprises."

"I don't know what happened. I didn't even know what I was doing until I saw you hit the water."

"Bella, do you mind if we table this discussion for a moment and would you help me back onto the boat?"

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry. Here take my hand."

If she wasn't a newborn vampire, nothing would be more humiliating than having your wife pull you out of the open ocean like a rag doll.

"Thank you for your assistance. If you don't mind, I an going to go below and change."

"I could help you with that." Bella had a smile in her voice. I raised one eye brow and smile back at her. This time we didn't linger. We were below the deck before we could even think about snapping our fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes:

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14:**

"Edward?" Her voice was soft and low.

We were laying on the small bed below deck. Bella's head was resting on my chest as she traced small circles on my body. We both hadn't spoken for some time, just laying there enjoying each others company. The sun was beginning to set and it would not be long now before we will be able to go above deck and enjoy a little fresh air.

"Yes my love." My voice not much louder than hers had been moments before.

"I think I may be getting a little thirsty." She almost sounded embarrassed as she said the last word. As if admitting this was some sort of defeat. She knows how long it has taken me to be able to sustain from hunting for longer lengths of time. I guess like all children, she is in a hurry to "grow up," so to speak.

"Of course. We have to be careful, can you make it a few more hours?"

"Yes." This time she spoke with more confidence.

"Marvelous. Once the sun has made it's final decent, I will set a course that will bring us closer to the coast. I will keep my eye out for ports at that time. On second thought, maybe you should be the one to keep and eye out. Your eyesight is slightly better than mine." I said with a little smile.

"Don't worry love. I will be with you the whole time."

I wrapped my arms around Bella giving her a slight squeeze. Her apprehension about the possibility of being around people is obvious. I wish there was more that I could say to reasure her. She has made great strides and while she has her moments, most of the time I even forget that she is a newborn.

"But, but what if I smell something that I can't resist, and take off after it? I am faster than you."

The fact that she is even asking these questions shows that she is not a typical newborn. That she still has regard for human life, unheard of. Oh, how I wish Bella saw here self the was she is, the way I see her. Maybe explaining this to her will help.

"Yes. If you decide to take off I will not be able to catch you. The thing you do not seem to realize is that while you may still be a newborn, in many ways you don't act like one. The fact that you still hold regard for human life is unheard of. I know you are scared, but most wouldn't even have the presence of mind to even have these thoughts. You are truly something special."

She looked up at me. If we have the ability to cry, I think she would. I cupped her face with me hand and leaned in to kiss her. Our kiss was sweet and tender. Using all my resolve, I kept it at just that, a kiss.

"Bella, you will need your energy to hunt. The thirstier you are the harder it will be for you to resist if we come across any... humans." Crestfallen, her face fell back onto my chest.

"Not to worry, my darling. All will be alright. It looks like the sun is almost set. What do you say we go above deck and look for a nice _quiet_ port?"

I don't know how much time passed until we found that nice quiet port. From our boat, I scanned the shore line looking for signs of humans milling around. Sight and smell came up a blank. This appears to be a small fishing village. The type where everybody goes to bed not long after the sun sets and are up again just before the sunrises. I couldn't have planed for a better spot for Bella's first hunt off the island.

I directed our boat to the dock and tied it off. Bella appeared to be a _Whiter shade of pale._

"Bella, we will take it nice and slow. The town is quiet, everybody appears to be sleeping." I reached out and she out her hand in mine.

"I'm just scared I'll hurt somebody."

"I know. We will stay together. Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine." She repeated, like a mantra giving her strength.

With that, we walked at human speed, just in case anybody did see us, along the edge of the water. Once we reached the edge of town, hand in hand, we darted into the countryside in search of something to quench Bella's thirst.

It only took a few seconds for us to come across a small farm. Several cows stood sleeping before us. While I knew that these animals were most likely precious and extremely valuable to the little farm I didn't want to tempt fate. As a rule, my family does not eat the property of others, especially because we have so much, but I considered these special circumstances. I wanted to get Bella back to the boat and be on our way as soon as possible. I knew that one of the large animals would be enough to quell Bella's hunger and I would be able to drink any blood that remained. I pointed to the oldest of the three animals. I knew she wouldn't taste as good as the other two, but her loss would be the least detrimental to the farm. Bella was at the cow's throat in a flash. It must have a slightly odd taste, for Bella winced as she began drinking. I kept watch as she drained the animal of almost all of it's blood. Once full, she backed away and motioned for me to finish her. There wasn't much left. It took very little time for me to finish.

Faster than any human eyes could see we were back to the edge of town. Quietly, we made our way back to the boat. Bella went below deck while I untied the rope from the dock. I glanced over my shoulder, the town was still. As we sailed through open waters I breathed a sigh of relief that nobody in the town would be the wiser of our visit.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was debating if it should be written as it is, or if I should have Bella loose control and massacre the entire sleepy seaside village. While that may have been interesting, I am looking to wrap up this story and I think the more docile chapter will result in a quicker conclusion._


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes:

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:**

"It's almost time." I said with maybe a little too much excitement in my voice as far as Bella is concerned. The look I was being given indicated as much. We have been sailing for the better part of five days. With every sunset I can feel her disappointment about our eminent arrival home. I know this can't be easy on her, but the situation is not as destitute as she makes it out to be, she is letting herself be ruled by her insecurities. I have a feeling some things will never change. Even becoming a vampire could not give Bella confidence.

"Now Bella, don't pout." Actually, I love the way she looks when she pouts. The only problem is that it is so hard to say no to here when she is pouting. The way she thrusts her bottom lip forward with a slight tremble. So supple, even now as it is as hard as stone. I know she does this on purpose, why else would the lip of a vampire quiver? Though this isn't something I intended to let on about. I would hate to never see that protruding bottom lip again. But I digress.

"Bella my love, I promise everything will be just fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Suddenly Bella was on her feet. "Just fine! Nothing to worry about! Edward, these aren't things you can promise!" Her words sharp with anger, or is it fear.

"Darling, I may not have the ability to see the future like Alice, but I know you. I have faith in you. Not to mention you will not only have my support, but the support of our entire family. You are more controlled than anybody could imagine. Last night, when I directed you away from that human scent, you did not attack me or fight me, you let me lead you away. That is a very advanced thing to do. So yes, I do believe that everything will be just fine, that there is nothing to worry about." I said this all with as much confidence as I was able to muster. any lack of conviction would only worry Bella.

"Believe and promise are two very different things." Unfortunately, Bella's voice was still sharp.

"I know." My voice slightly lower.

"Do you?" Here voice more questioning than heated.

"Yes." With total conviction.

"I wish I was as confident about returning to Forks as you are." The edge in her voice was beginning to falter.

"Well actually, we will not be returning to Forks exactly." I could see the glimmer of hope in Bella's eyes as I said this. "I think it will be best if we return a little further north than Forks. There is a private dock that I have not seen in use in years. I believe that it is the dock for a vacation home that is rarely used. I know Alice will have a vision of our change in plans and know where to meet us. We have no way of knowing what explanation was given for our prolonged absence. In meeting Alice, if not the whole family, in a more secluded location we will know what to expect when we return to Forks. We would not want to blow the anybodies cover in returning without crutches if they said one of us had been hurt of anything of the such. It is not a rick we should take."

"Okay." Was all Bella could say. She sounded Like a small child who has just conceded to not having ice cream tonight.

I reached out to her and she came to sit on my lap. Her bottom lip began protruding ever so slightly. Before it could begin to quiver, I took hold of it with mine and begun kissing my beloved Bella. We stayed like this for quite some time enjoying the feeling of our lips together. Without disconcerting our mouths, Bella slid off of my lap guiding me off the bench and onto the deck of the boat. For a second I thought about how much I missed the sound of her heart's increased beats during moments like these. I could never share these thoughts with Bella. It was my doing and it is something I will always have to live with. Bella's hands began running up my back brought me back into the moment. With the stars shining bright above us, we made love until just before dawn.

A haze of light beginning to manifest to the east signaling the last night of our honeymoon, so to speak. Reaching across Bella, I grabbed our clothing. I took a moment to untagel our garments then hadded Bella her dress. She slipped the lightweight dress she had been wearing earlier over her head, then made her way bellow deck. I pulled on my shorts then walked around the boat making final preparation for what is to be our last day at sea. By sundown tomorrow I will be guiding the sail boat to a dock in Washington.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes:

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I could give you excuses, but in reality you just want to read the story not them. I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. This is the longest chapter yet!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16:**

The topography has changed greatly. No longer is the view from our porthole windows that of palm trees and the sun drenched shores of California. Large conifers now shoot up not far from the coastline. The sky has also darkened drastically. A light drizzle is falling from the increasingly ominously looking clouds. Despite the drizzle I take Bella's hand, leading her outside. The cloud cover gives us the luxury of enjoying the view from above deck rather than underneath it. My maps put us along the coast of northern Oregon. A climate much related to that of our home in Forks, Washington. All this similarity make me excited. We are almost home.

I do not need to possess my bother Jasper's power to feel and alter emotions to _feel_ the apprehension and fear radiating off of my wife. A minute ago, Bella walked silently over to the back of the boat. There she stands, obviously longing to be where we have been not where we intend to be. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her frightened frame. If she was still human I would be concerned by the cold of her skin. But alas, she is now like me, forever cold. I will miss the warm and inviting feeling her skin once exuded. I an attempt at helping her, I whisper words of encouragement and confidence. Confidence not only in her but in our shared future. She is silent. She leans her head back against my chest, taking in a long deep breath. An obvious attempt to calm herself. At this moment I wish I had the abilities of my brother Jasper. For if I did I could fix the situation. I hate seeing my love so tortured. Especially when I know not only is it my fault, but that there is nothing I can do to rectify the situation.

I lean my head forward slightly to give Bella's head a small kiss. Maybe it would be best to give her some time to think.

"Bella my love. I am going to give you some time to be alone with your thoughts."

She turns around to look at me. Her fears written all over her face. If vampires could cry I think she would be. I give her a crooked smile.

"No! Please don't leave me." Her voice is strained.

"Alright." I say pulling her back into my arms.

"I can stay for a little while longer than I must go check the sails. We are almost home."

"I know. Do you really think things will be okay?"

"Yes. I don't need Alice's abilities to know our future."

We stand in silence for a little while longer.

"Darling, I really must go and check on everything."

I give her another kiss on the head as I remove my arms from around her.

The rain has begun to pickup, as has the wind. I yell over my shoulder to Bella suggesting she take cover downstairs. I see a flash of light as she moves at vampire speed bellow deck. The increase in wind out weighs the increase in rain. Suddenly, the boat lurches forward. If we continue at this pace we should be at our destination in two maybe three hours. I check everything one last time as I make my way to be with my wife.

Time seems to be passing faster than I would have thought. I begin to recognize various landmarks through the porthole.

"Bella we are getting close. I need to go up above so that I may guide us to our destination." Bella just nods at my statement. I give her hand a little squeeze reassure her, and head up above. Even with the rain and wind the sailing is surprisingly smooth. I hear a creak on the stairs as Bella ascends, making her way to my side. I put one arm around her while I steer with the other.

"Not long now my love. Maybe fifteen minutes." To my surprise she is smiling.

"So what brought on this change?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I am still terrified, I am just trying to be brave."

I can't help but chuckle at her statement. As we draw nearer, my vampire eyes can see something wildly bobbing around on the dock. For a moment I am panic stricken, thinking to myself, _oh great this is the one time this family decides to use their vacation house_. My fears are quickly gone as I realize the bobbing is not that of a small boat, but that of a small person on the dock. Only one person could bounce with that much exuberance, my pixie of a sister Alice.

"Look." I say to Bella, pointing in the direction of my overly excited sister. Just then the bouncing becomes more of a dance. She is now twirling around like a Whiling Dervish. The smile on Bella's face is no longer forced but genuine. I guess we both have had the same assumption. If Alice is this happy then she has had a vision, everything will be alright. I guided the boat into the cove and lined it up to the dock. Disembarking, I grab the rope in an attempt to tie off the boat. I say that because before I am finished even making one loop around the metal bracket Alice was soaring over me and onto the boat. Looking over my shoulder I see Alice locking onto Bella in a firm embrace. To my surprise, Bella's arms remain at her side.

"Oh my gosh. I am so happy, excited, delirious even. Imagine all the things we can do now. We don't have to worry about you getting hurt anymore. Here I have a list." All said at the fastest vampire speed I have ever come across. Alice then proceeds to pull a scroll out of her pocket. When she unrolled it it came to about three feet in length. She begins reading off the list.

"Shopping, Shopping on line (you know that the Internet connection is faster at 4:00am,) You can finally participate in base ball, anything girls vs. boys we now have even numbers, then there is"

"Alice!" I scream. In her excitement she does not hear me and continues to rattle off activities.

"ALICE!" I scream again, this time a little bit louder. She turns to me with an offended look on her face.

"Oh, you. _You_ don't even talk to me right now. _You_ keep Bella from me for like what, five months and now _you _come here and yell at _me_. I don't think so mister. In fact you can just hop back on that boat and sail away. My best friend and I will be just fine without _you._"

"Alice, please. Look at Bella, you see she is a little..." Before I can finish my sentence I hear my brother, her husband, finish it for me.

"Scared." His voice has a note of caution to it.

Just then Jasper sends waves of calm in our direction. The tension in Bella's body obviously lessens and her shoulders relax. I realize that I hadn't even seen Jasper on the dock. I was too busy watching Alice flutter about. I look to where he had been standing to see who else may be waiting for us. There stands Carlisle, shaking his head at the behavior of his children. Or maybe at me.

I leave Bella with my siblings and walk over to my father. My head is down. I am ready for the the speech. The speech for the disappointment I know he must feel. Disappointment for losing control. As I near him he reaches his arms out to me. We hug. A hug that ends with a pat on the back. I am the first one to speak.

" Carlisle, I know how disappointed you must be in me. I am sorry that I failed you." I would continue, but I see Carlisle raise his had, indicating me to stop.

"Edward, you have not disappointed me. I have always been proud of you and all that you do. We knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Either way you were going to change Bella."

"But, I lost control. I attacked a human. I attacked _Bella_. It was not like we were at home and on a decided upon day. No, I lost control! I attacked!"

I can not begin to explain the depths of despair I feel for disappointing Carlisle. He is my mentor.

"Son, the only way I would be disappointed in you for for what you have done is if you hadn't changed Bella. If you did not posses the will power to stop yourself before it was too late. Before destroying her. That my boy is the only way I could have been disappointed in you."

"But" I began to speak but Carlisle cut me short.

"In no way have you disappointed me. You are far too hard on yourself. Your self loathing is not good for you. Especially for somebody who can live forever. Not another word on the matter." Carlisle's tone was stern, but not angry. I know he means what he says. I am truly lucky to have him not only as a friend and mentor, but as a father.

"Now what do you say we go and rescue your wife from my other children?" He says with a wink.

* * *

Pleas review.

I think the next chapter may be the last.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes:

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17:**

"Alice, Jasper, will you please go wait by the car? I would like very much to speak with Bella." Carlisle said in his usual manner.

"But why does he get to stay?" Alice whined, all the while pointing at me.

"It's not fair. I want to know what happened too." Not only is Alice whining, she is pouting too.

"Alice dear, you have had copious visions about Edward and Bella. You know more of their story than anybody other than them. I just need to go over a few details with them before we return home. There we will discuss their absence, together as a family. Now go to the car. Do I make myself clear?"

Jasper put his arm around his wife, leading her to Carlisle's black Mercedes, waiting just beyond the dock.

"Bella." Carlisle's voice, smooth and caring. A pitch he uses often at the hospital when trying to sooth a patient.

"Bella, I would like to speak with you for a moment, if I may."

Bell nodded her head up and down in response.

"Before you do Carlisle, may I ask what explination you have given for our prolonged absence?"

"If you do not mind I would like to speak with Bella for a few moments, then we will address your question."

Knowing Carlisle has a reason for all he does I replied with a polite, "Of coures."

They took a seat not far from where I am standing. Not sure what to do with myself, I stepped of the boat, sitting on the edge of the dock. My vampire ears could hear all they say, not to mention that I can still read Carlisle's thoughts from this distance, but I decided to at least give them the air of privacy.

Listening to the sounds in the distance, I tried to quiet my mind. Occasionally I heard parts of their dialog. Mostly it was Bella talking. Explaining what had transpired of the last five months. From time to time, her words seemed to catch in her throat. Especially when speaking about things of a more intimate and personal nature. Each time this happened, Carlisle stopped her, asking another question. I know how embarrassed my wife gets and I am grateful that it is my considerate father asking the questions and not some other, less tactful members of my family who shall remain nameless. Emmett. A number of times Carlisle's thoughts were shocked at how advanced her self controlled Bella is. He directed these to me. I nodded my head in answer to each of his questioning thoughts. He wasn't ready to fully bring me in to the conversation, yet still wants my input. Many conversations worked this way with the various members of my family. They always want me to read their minds when it is convenient for them. Finally, Carlisle called for me to join them.

As I walk to them I am hit by a sudden stream of thoughts. They are that of my sister, Alice. Her thoughts are urgent and fast.

"You better wrap this up soon. Like I said, I have lots of time to make up with my bestfriend and we still have to talk to the rest of the family before we can. Come on boy. Tic, tic, tic, times a wasting. "

At that moment I spun around giving my sister a dirty look. For one with an eternity to live, how can she be so impatient?

Reaching my wife and father on the boat I took my seat next to Bella.

"Now Edward for your question. We decided to wait a couple of weeks before telling Charlie anything. Alice had a vision of you changing Bella, but because she no way of knowing how the change was going to effect Bella's personality the futures of both of you remained hazy for the three days it took for the change to run it's course. Alice had several conflicting visions in that first week."

I raised one eyebrow, curios as to what these visions were and how they could effect our future so drastically.

"What those visions were is not important. What is important is that after that first week Alice's visions were consistent. It was at that time that we decided to tell Charlie, as-well-as anybody else who asked the story we concocted. We told everybody that while on your honeymoon you ran into an old colleague of mine. He was working at a hospital/ clinic about twenty miles from where the two of you were honeymooning. The story continued, that you Edward had accompanied me on some volunteer work I had done with him over the summer, several years back. You being a aspiring physician worked along side me in the clinic. Helping any way you could. My old friend became very impressed with your knowledge and willingness to help, so when he say you again he invited you and your wife to the join him for lunch at the clinic the following day. You both were so taken with the work being done that you decided right then and there to offer any assistance you could provide. We told people that after that first day, the two of you decided to take a year off of school to volunteer at the clinic."

We both stared wide eyed at Carlisle. That was some elaborate story.

"And Charlie believed this?" I asked.

"Charlie was mad that I let the two of you prolong your education. I explained how this would be a feather in your cap for getting into medical school, not to mention what an experience this is for Bella. I also told him that phone service is dicey at best where you are and that you called me so that I could call Charlie and make the proper arrangements with your school. I told him that I had spoken with the school and they were going to count this experience towards your credits. That was the part that finally convinced Charlie."

I have got to hand it to Carlisle, he is quite imaginative when he needs to be. And this does make for a good cover. It gives Bella an entire year to hide from the human population of Forks. Also, all physical difference in Bella can be explained by time. Her now perfect vampire features can be attributed to being older, shedding that baby look as they say. We will realistically only know the people of Forks for four years longer, tops. Then we will be off starting anew.

"Maybe we should be getting home. I think the natives are getting restless." Carlisle said in a joking tone. Looking at the Mercedes I could see Alice hanging half out of the car as Jasper tried to restrain her.

"Okay Alice." I called to her.

"We will be on our way."

Alice stopped strugling against Jasper, sitting up with a wide grin spread across her face.

"No need to rush on my account. We can all leave when ever you're ready." She said coyly.

"Thank you Alice. I think we have keep the others waiting long enough. While you may be the definition of patience, I'm not sure if the others will be so understanding."

At that, Carlisle erupted with laughter. "Enough you two. Alice, I am on my way. Bella and Edward will sail the remaining twenty miles home and we will all meet again at home."

Bella and I watched as the black Mercedes faded into the distance. I readied all the necessary gear. Bella joined me at the wheel. I can feel the corners of her face upturned in a smile against my chest. "Happy my love?"

"Yes." Looking at her beautiful face, I can tell she means it.

"See, I told you everything would be alright."

* * *

Don't fret gentle readers, I will be writing an epolog to this story in the next week or so. I am ending the story, becaues I no longer have the time to dedicate to it that I did when I first began writing it. I have read several stories that have been abandoned and I hate getting "into" a story and it having no ending. I wanted to give us all closeure. Thank you to everybody who ready my story and a special thanks to those of you who added me to your favorites and took the time to review. You guys rock! I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I had writing it.


	18. Epilouge

Author's notes:

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything pertaining to the Twilight Saga. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue**

It has been a decade since Edward transformed Bella into a vampire, changing their lives forever.

Not long after Bella and Edward returned to forks and had decided a new place to live, they were visited by members of the Volturi. The ancient guard were disappointed to see that Bella was now indeed a vampire. Aro, Marcus, and Caius had hoped to surprise the Cullens and find them harboring a still human Bella. They intended to use the fact that she was still human to their advantage. Such an act of defiance would leave the Volturi no other choice than to destroy the Cullen coven. Of course, if a select few with desired powers begged for mercy, and joined their guard, then they would be willing to spare them. Only some would have to be destroyed. They would say, not out of malice, of course, but to set an example. Seeing as Bella was very much a vampire, the Volturi had no other choice than to return home to Italy. While the Cullen clan had and has never had any desire to over take the Volturi, they still view their existence as a threat. Adding Bella to their ranks, only make the threat that much stronger in their minds.

Bella became part of the continuous loop that is high school, collage, repeat. Only now the Cullens were introduced as Carlisle, Esme, and their six adopted children. All of who happened to be couples themselves. Actually, people always discovered that they were couples later. The "children" were not introduced that way. The story of the childrens' origins changed so that Bella and Alice were biological siblings, upon Alice's insistence. Rosalie and Jasper remained as siblings and biological relations of Esme's. Emmet and Edward being so drasticly different in appearance were said to have been adopted individually. Not that any of this really matters. Like always, the clan kept to themselves and didn't care what the rest of the world, the rest of the human world that is, thought of them.

Each person had a different reaction to Bella's change. Alice was ecstatic that her best friend and reluctant shopping partner could be at her disposal twenty four hours a day. Well, that is when Bella wasn't with Edward. Jasper, was happy that his wife was happy. Only, his new sister's impressive self control made him feel inadequate. Jasper to his credit used these feelings to his advantage to strengthen his on willpower. Always looking at the bright side, Emmet was thrilled that he could now unleash all his pranks and tomfoolery without hurting Bella. Though he did miss making her blush. Rosalie, was less enthusiastic than her husband, Emmet. Rose was mad at Edward for changing his wife. When she discovered that Bella held no ill will toward Edward for doing so, she was even angrier with her new sister for being so nonchalant about the change. After much prodding from Esme, Rosalie finally warmed up to Bella. Esme herself was happy to have another daughter. Especially one who was still just eighteen and needed the guidance of a mother. Esme was also glad to see her eldest son so happy, after so many years of loneness. Carlisle loved Bella for all the reasons his wife did, only he was also intrigued at the possibility of adding to his study of vampire kind. Bella was the first newborn vampire that he knew who knew about their kind before her transformation. To Carlisle, this was truly something worthy of study. Lastly, Edward. Edward knew that no matter what his wife said, he would forever feel guilt for changing her. He also knew that their love is eternal. That without her change, she would die before their love would. Without this change, a love so strong could never live up to it's fullest potential.

The End

* * *

THANK YOU to everybody for reading. A special thank you to everybody who took the time to review this story. It is your feedback that spurred to continue to write this story past Edward and Bella leaving the island. Also thanks to those of you who added me or my story to their favorites. All the support has meant a lot to me. I have thoroughly enjoyed this experience. Who knows I may write a one shot, or even another story in the future when I have more time to dedicate to writing. THANK YOU!!!


End file.
